new places and faces
by adry.smith
Summary: im trying somthing different. ok so its in the eyes of on oc of mine writen kind of like a diary. : : really im just writing my dreams. rated M for language. : pairings: idk yet
1. long flight and half of team 7

I was so oddly happy to be going to a new place. New country to be exact. But kinda scared at the same time. New place, new people, new weather, new everything!!!! Well its not all bad i get to see aunt tsunade. That's always fun and im told she is the hokage now...wow! Big step from being a gambiling addict...

I thought as we were STILL on the flight that seemed to last forever. So when i heard the speaker say "Attention passengers we are about to board at konaha airport so please fasten your seatbelts." i was about to jump for joy. Of course i had to wake my mother up. She had slept almost the whole flight. I was just glad she didnt get sick!!!

When we got off the plane i was ready to kiss the ground! It had been a 15 hour flight.i will never forget what we were wearing i was sporting a cute pink plad dress that was suposed to be a night gown but was nice enough to wear out. and my mother was wearing a purple tank top and gray sweat pants that went right below her knees.

I was so happy to see shizune at the gate. As soon as i saw ton ton my face lit up. my mothers too. I also spoted a cute guy with blond hair and whisker marks , along with a girl with pink hair and eyes the same color as mine. Both of them ran up to me and the guy said "Hello im naruto uzimaki and im going to be the next ho-" he was cut off when the girl with pink hair elbowed him in the cheast and said "naruto you jackass dont scare the poor girl." I giggled and it got both there attention on me and then she said" Hello miss im sakura haruno and welcome to konaha." "Glad to be here." I replied and gave the biggest grin i could. Then naruto asked "And whats your name?" so i said "Roxxy Aosukai" ,Then looked around (by this time we were outside) and said "Ive missed this place....Do either of you know if aunt stunade is busy?"  
"..." They both had blank stares... Til naruto spoke. "Grandma tsunade is your aunt?...WOW! How old are you?" That time i wanted to punch the crap out of him. Thats when saukura spoke"Yes i believe she is, but she told us to take you two to the hotel."  
About three minutes later we got to the hotel. one word -amazing-.

First there was like three buildings and fourty floors on each.  
The outside was decorated beautifuly with hanging twinkiling lights and breath taking flowers on every squere foot. Then on the inside-you walk in and marble was everywhere. In the middle of the lobby was a giant fountin with angels pouring water from a jar, and at the bottem there were different colored lights. So the water would appear to be glowing. We got our room. The number was 1639. It had two bedrooms with 52 inch flat screen tvs across from a calironia king size bed,its own bathroom in all swirled marble, and a sitting area with another tv a love seat and a wii station. One was decorated it fleur de lis and the other thats just the rooms!!!! Then there was the kichen-complete with stainless steel appliances dining table and a built in bar. The living room had three couches a love seat and an over stuffed recliner. on one wall had a 69 inch flat sreen with a blue ray player suround sound and a dvr. So yeah needless to say we both thought aunt tsunade went way overboard.

So an hour had past and we had just gotten settled in at the hotel. when there was a nock on the door. my mom answered it. It was sakura again she had said aunt stunade wanted to see us.... 


	2. meeting more people

We had arived at the hokage tower and as we nocked on the door we heard tsunade say "come in." i almost squilled... My mother opened it and said "Hello". I looked around and saw that naruto guy agian. Standing next to him was a boy with bluish black hair in a shirt that halfway covered him in handcuffs. along with another guy with a scar across his nose and his hair up in what i would call a pony tail. "ahmm" tsunade cleared her throat. successfully pulling me out of my trance of just staring.

this is sasuke uchiha,iruka umino and naruto uzimaki." she said. pionting to the said person one at a time.

"We've met naruto before." my mother said . But not the other two." just as those words left her mouth iruka was bowing before my mother kissing her hand saying "The pleasure is all mine." she blushed. Tsunade saw this and almost jumped out her seat. But instead she just started talking..."The reason why you are here is because i would like to know if you two would help me,see we need you to watch over some kids while we rebuild the village." talking to my mother. While we need your help to watch over sasuke along with naruto, so he wont try anything crazy." this time speaking to me. At this sasuke snarled. I giggled. Then everyone stared at me and i just shut the fuck up after that. We both agreed and then asked what it consits of.

So she said that my mother would have to watch about fifteen kids from about seven am to six pm. And that sasuke and naruto would have to stay in the two rooms next to ours. And i would just have to keep an eye and a ear out for both naruto and sasuke. and with that we where off...

as we walked back to the room i couldnt help but be excited about tomorrow. I mean two hot guys around me all day i might as well be the luckiest girl in the villige.

Meanwhile... Naruto and sasuke were walking to the hotel as well. But far enough behind so they couldnt see us."That girl was cute dont you think?" sasuke said. "who the old one or the young one?" naruto replied. "the young one of coarse!" sasuke replied back all the while punching naruto in the head.... 


End file.
